tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Candice Robins
Candice Robins (born 1985) is a statue in Tucker's Wand. An aspiring model, Candice ended up witnessing Tucker Holmes freeze people with the Wand of Kronos and was frozen herself, becoming a part of his collection. Susie Kim later took control of her with the Royal Momju Necklace but left her frozen, her primary role now to be Tucker's communication device with Susie. Biography Candice was born in Los Angeles, California, and lived a fairly spoiled life. Candice's parents worked on production of several films and had amassed a respectable fortune, thus while Candice's parents didn't see that her every want was filled there were still very few refusals. Candice ended up becoming a social queen in high school and had two younger girls as her closest supporters, namely Michelle Boback, who would later emulate her, and Victoria Mercado. A few years after Candice graduated from high school her parents suddenly decided she wasn't doing anything with her life and, to motivate her, drastically cut back on her trust fund. Looking for a dream job, Candice got an audition to be a model with Models Inc along with Michelle and Victoria. Zoe Hollander ended up choosing Haley Leone and Chi Ross, which infuriated all three women, prompting them to later try and get payback by sabotaging Chi and Haley's first real show with Miss Zoe. Tucker Holmes discovered what the trio were up to and froze them individually with the Wand of Kronos, but right before she was frozen Candice spotted Tucker, thus making him decide that she couldn't be unfrozen, lest she investigate him. Despite being a statue Candice, or as she became nicknamed 'Candy', still posed problems for Tucker. Aisha Reynolds had been assigned to investigate Candice's disappearance, as reported by her parents, and she had eventually traced events back to Tucker. Tucker, with help from Maggie Yen, managed to trick Candice into signing a statement that said she'd been in Mexico for the past while and would be for several more months. Later still Tucker got Susie Kim to use a Royal Momju Necklace ring on Candice, thus if ever her parents needed to be addressed again she now totally under Susie's control. Personal Information * Current Age: 23 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'3" * Weight: 112 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nickname: Candy Relationships Friends * Michelle Boback * Victoria Mercado Fellow Captives * Tatiana Zudovsky * Hitomi Maki * Zoe Hollander * Jennifer Yates * Angela Schwarz * Annika Ostergard * Anastasia Stephanos * Lara Zanella * Rhayne Weber * Carly Goodwin * Chetana Shenkar Appearances * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XVIII: Curious Fiona * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge, Parts 1 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * Tucker's Wand XXV: The Big Move * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand Trivia * Candice is based on singer Naturi Naughton. * Candice is the third woman to be added to Tucker's collection and the first African-American. * Maggie Yen affectionately calls her Candy. * Candice is in over sixteen stories but only speaks in four of them, Haley's Audition, Fashion Faux Pas, The New Business Venture and Ring Around the Wand. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Tucker's Wand